


I'm Addicted to This

by tdogkarate



Series: Of Agents and Assassins [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassin Fantasy, Assassin/Secret Agent Roleplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Villanelle, F/F, Knifeplay, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Eve, and just a touch of domestic/soft Villaneve, post-3x08, they're actually switches though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdogkarate/pseuds/tdogkarate
Summary: “Hello, Agent Polastri. It’s so nice to see you again."/////Eve is having a quiet evening alone at home. Or so she thinks.(can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Of Agents and Assassins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	I'm Addicted to This

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the summary, this fic can be read on its own without any real problems, but I do recommend reading the first one for full context. 
> 
> Suggested Listening: Adrenalize by In This Moment
> 
> TW: There's potentially triggering content related to assault. Please see end notes for descriptions before proceeding if you have any concerns.
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> P.S. Thanks again to my friend Ari for always hyping me up and being my test reader. You're the best! :D

Eve and Villanelle had been living together for several months following the events on the bridge, cohabitating peacefully (more or less) in their shared two-bedroom flat. At some point, the two had dropped all pretenses of them not being in a relationship, and Villanelle finally moved into Eve’s bedroom downstairs. The bedroom upstairs was turned into an office so the two of them could better work on their investigation into The Twelve. After all, Carolyn was having to keep up the appearance that everything was business as usual, so she couldn’t exactly put them up in an office. Most of the work they all did together was done after hours and on weekends, so Eve and Villanelle had to do most of their share of the work from home.

Not that either of them were complaining. At least not about their working conditions. Both were too stubborn to admit this to the other, but they loved getting to spend so much uninterrupted time together after everything they’d been through, just quietly working in tandem, both working towards a shared goal that would finally allow them to just _be_.

More so, Villanelle was thrilled that Eve finally admitted they were a couple. For all intents and purposes, they already had been for a long time, but Villanelle was willing to wait and be patient and allow Eve to come around to this on her own. Villanelle never wanted to pressure her, worrying that she would scare Eve away if she tried to press the issue, and now she was excited to finally get what she’d wanted for so long.

Unfortunately, one aspect of their new job, especially now that the investigation was starting to progress, was that Carolyn would often send Villanelle away, sometimes for lengthy periods of time, to follow up on leads and collect information in person. Fortunately, Carolyn had so far honored Villanelle’s request not to kill people anymore, but still neither Villanelle nor Eve liked this part of the arrangement. Again, not that either of them would ever admit that to the other. They still had reputations to uphold, after all, even to each other.

Eve found herself alone at home during one of these excursions. Villanelle had been god knows where for over a week now, and Eve had no idea when she was due to return. She thought about this fact as she stared off and tapped the side of her wine glass absentmindedly. It was Eve herself who decided it was best that she not be informed about the details of Villanelle’s missions, but every time she regretted that choice with each passing day.

A creak somewhere in the flat pulled Eve from her thoughts before her attention was drawn to her glass, realizing that she’d emptied it at some point. She stood and made her way into the kitchen and went about pouring herself another glass while she looked over some papers she’d left on the island earlier. Reports relevant to their current leads that Carolyn had dropped off and asked her to look over before Monday. Eve had only skimmed a bit before deciding that was a problem for future her and that she’d start on that in the morning. But Eve found herself reading through the first page as she sipped on her wine.

Several minutes had passed and Eve actually found herself drawn in by the contents of the report she was reading. Everything they’d been working towards was starting to seem more real, more tangible. This wasn’t just some silly hope of “taking down The Twelve” anymore. Things were actually starting to come together.

Eve set her glass down, pulled her hair up onto her head, and picked up the report, but as she started to read again, she felt a hand clasp forcefully over her mouth and a knife press against her throat.

Panic set in and Eve tried to scream as she attempted to free herself from her attacker, only to have her body pinned to the island by the much stronger figure behind her. A muffled whimper escaped her as she willed her body to stay still, the knife still pressed dangerously against her, threatening to break the delicate skin underneath. Eve’s breathing was shaky as her mind raced, trying to figure out how to escape this situation alive and cursing herself for putting off those self-defense lessons she kept saying she was going to take.

Eve felt her attacker lean forward and her breathing stopped altogether.

“Hello, Agent Polastri. It’s so nice to see you again,” Villanelle husked into Eve’s ear, punctuating the statement with an aggressive nip.

Eve could’ve sobbed with relief when she realized who her “attacker” was, but just as quickly as the relief came, so did the anger. She again struggled to escape while trying to yell against the hand covering her mouth, only to feel the knife press harder against her throat.

“Ah ah, not so fast, Eve. I’m sure you’re furious with me, but I want you to be quiet and listen. Can you do that for me?” Eve nodded her head ever so slightly, careful not to move too much. “Okay good. Now. We both know you’ve got somewhat of a…female assassin kink, if you will. And if you’ll allow me, I’d like to indulge that for you a little bit. Because quite honestly, my trip left me a bit frustrated, and while I’m not about to just up and kill somebody again, I would really, _really_ , like to vent my frustrations with you and fuck you until you scream my name. Now is that something you’d also be interested in?”

Eve mulled this proposition over for a bit. True, she was beyond furious with her lover, but she also couldn’t deny the appeal of what was being offered to her. She was already trembling with a delicious mixture of adrenaline and anticipation. And the growing wetness between her legs was undeniable. Eve nodded again, and she felt Villanelle smile against her ear.

“I was hoping you would. Now, one last thing. Do you remember your safeword?” Eve let out a muffled moan and nodded once more. “Excellent. Then let us begin.”

Villanelle removed her hand and the knife, and Eve drew in a deep breath before being bent over and pushed into the island countertop by Villanelle’s free hand. Eve gasped at the sudden movement.

“You know, Agent, I’m starting to get _really_ tired of you getting involved in my business and sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Villanelle idly removed Eve’s hair tie with her knife hand, releasing the messy curls and fluffing them out just how she liked them. “You like to think of yourself as an expert in assassins, but I think I need to teach you a lesson about what happens when you get mixed up with people like me.”

Eve swallowed and pressed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the ache between her legs.

“What did you have in mind, exactly?”

Villanelle pressed into her ass in reply, and Eve could finally feel the hardness underneath her pants.

“Is that—?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Oh yes. Since you like assassins so much, I’m going to fuck you with my cock, and you’re going to take it like the good little whore you are. Aren’t you, Agent Polastri?”

Eve simply whimpered in response and pressed her ass into Villanelle’s front, seeking out the strap-on hidden there. Villanelle grabbed a fistful of Eve’s hair and pulled, causing Eve to intake sharply as her head jerked back.

“I _said_ , aren’t you? Use your words.”

“I am. I will. _Fuck_ …”

Villanelle smiled dangerously.

“Good girl. Now lie flat on the counter and stay just as you are.”

Villanelle set down the knife, reached around to Eve’s front, and undid her pants before crouching and sliding the pants down her legs along with her underwear. Villanelle instructed her to step out of them and spread her legs, and the older woman eagerly complied. Admiring the sight before her, the blonde slipped two slender fingers through Eve’s already dripping folds.

“God you’re so fucking wet for me. Honestly, that’s kind of fucked up, don’t you think? Getting so turned on by a killer? Have you ever thought about seeking therapy for that?”

At that point, Eve couldn’t tell if that was all part of their game or if Villanelle was speaking out of character, and, quite frankly, it annoyed the hell out of her. She turned her head to try and look at Villanelle behind her, getting ready to tell her to fuck off, when she felt a resounding smack against her ass that caused her to yelp in pain.

“Did I say you could fucking move? Turn back around.”

Eve did as she was told, laying her head against the cool surface of the counter, a contrast to the burning sting on her ass. She could hear Villanelle stand up behind her and the sound of clothes being removed and discarded. The next thing she felt was the tip of the strap-on slipping through her folds and being coated in her arousal.

“I want you to beg.”

“Wha—?”

“I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want you to beg me for my cock. I want you to admit what a little whore you are for me.”

“Villanelle, please—”

“ _Beg_.”

“ _Please_ , Villanelle, _please_ fuck me. I need your cock. I need _you_. I’m your whore.”

Villanelle leaned forward and brought her lips to Eve’s ear. “Are you ready to get fucked by a murderer?” she whispered hotly. Eve moaned in response. The blonde chuckled, positioned her tip at Eve’s entrance, and slipped inside.

Eve pressed her forehead into her counter and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt herself being filled and stretched by every inch of Villanelle’s strap-on. Her eyes slipped shut as she felt the blonde slowly move back out and then in again, allowing her time to adjust. Small whimpers of pleasure as this continued let Villanelle know she was ready for more. The younger woman was more than happy to oblige, suddenly plunging her full length into Eve’s cunt and eliciting a cry from the older woman.

“God, yes…”

Villanelle continued to slowly pull out of Eve before plunging deep into her.

“I mean that’s not my name, but that’s still deeply flattering.”

“Oh shut u—” Eve started before being cut off by a moan as Villanelle grabbed her hips and started fully thrusting into her. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ …”

The feeling of having Villanelle inside her like this was one of Eve’s favorite things. The feeling of being completely filled by her. The feeling of having her being in control and Eve just getting to let go. The feeling of them becoming almost one. She could never get enough of it. There was just one thing that could make it better…

“Villanelle… Villanelle… I want to look at you. _Please_.”

“Mmm I don’t think you deserve it. But…you did ask so nicely, so…” Villanelle slipped out. “Get up on the counter.”

Eve complied with the demand and was about to lay down when the blonde stopped her.

“Hold on. Take off your top. I want to see your tits, Agent Polastri.”

After stripping off her top and tossing it aside, Eve looked down to see Villanelle absentmindedly stroking her strap-on, still coated in the brunette’s arousal. She swallowed at the sight and opened her legs for the blonde.

“Fuck me, Villanelle. I still need to learn my lesson…”

Villanelle eyed Eve up and down with blown pupils and practically snarled at the sight. She grabbed the brunette’s hips and pulled her forward before forcefully pushing her down onto the counter. With her other hand, she grabbed the knife again and pressed it against Eve’s throat, causing the other woman to whimper in anticipation.

“You’re damn fucking right you do.” With the knife at her throat, Villanelle slipped back inside of Eve, thrusting deep into her.

Eve reached up to cup Villanelle’s face and stared up at her, eyes unfocused with pleasure. “Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” she husked before pulling her down for a heated kiss.

Eve felt the kiss everywhere, felt Villanelle overtaking her, filling every part of her body. God she truly would never be able to get enough of this, and she wondered how she had resisted this for so long.

With the kiss distracting her and her body lost in pleasure, Eve didn’t notice the knife leaving her throat until she felt the tip pressing sharply into her sternum. She gasped into Villanelle’s mouth, breaking the kiss, and the blonde took that moment to harshly bite her lover’s lower lip.

“You don’t get to do that. Keep your mouth to yourself, _Agent_ , or I’ll have to gag you. You don’t want that, do you?” Eve pressed her lips together tightly and shook her head. “Good. Now be a good girl and behave while I remind you who exactly you’re dealing with.”

Villanelle drug the tip of the knife down Eve’s skin, just barely avoiding breaking the skin and leaving an angry red mark in its wake. The knife’s descent stopped on her abdomen, where Villanelle pressed firmly into the soft flesh there, almost threatening to break through, and reminding both women of a time when Eve had done just that. Each woman stared intensely at the other, breaths ragged and a sense of challenge hanging in the air. Of course, Villanelle would never actually stab Eve, but she did want to put the older woman in her place, and Eve wouldn’t dare go against that.

“Tell…tell me what to do…” Eve finally managed to choke out, breaking the tense silence between the two of them.

“Touch yourself. Rub your clit while I fuck you. And don’t you dare hold back.”

The knife was still pressed dangerously into her stomach. A threat.

Eve did as she was told, wetting her fingers with her arousal then rubbing firm circles on her aching clit as Villanelle continue to thrust deep into her cunt.

It was all so good.

It was all too much.

A sob of pleasure escaped Eve before she could stop it and her hips bucked erratically to meet Villanelle’s thrusts.

“Villanelle… Villanelle… I’m so close… I’m going to come…”

Eve felt a hand wrap around her throat and firmly squeeze, cutting off blood flow and making her mind go hazy. She felt overwhelmed but oh so good and oh so _close_ —

“If you come, I’ll kill you.”

Eve wasn’t sure if it was her brain breaking, her body, or both, but she felt as if her whole self was short-circuiting as she desperately tried to stop her impending orgasm. Meanwhile, Villanelle didn’t seem to have any intentions of stopping or letting up. Eve tried to pull her hand away from her clit, hoping that would help, only to have the hand leave her throat and grasp her wrist, guiding her hand back into place.

“Ah ah, keep going. Don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Eve obeyed the command and felt like she was coming apart at the seams. She couldn’t keep doing this. She couldn’t. She couldn’t—

“Villanelle…” The name came out more as a sob than a plea. “Villanelle, please, please I can’t. I’m going to come. I can’t…”

“No, not until I say so.”

“Villanelle, _please_ …” Eve actually felt herself begin to cry, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“No.”

“Vi-Vill…Villanelle…” Tears began rolling down her cheeks, her body twisting painfully as she barely held back her orgasm.

“I told you, you’re going to learn a lesson, Agent Polastri. This is how you learn.”

Eve’s body wracked with sobs. Inhuman sounds ripped from her throat and past her lips, unable to stop them. She felt like she might actually be going insane. She didn’t think she would be able to last much longer before she just fell apart. The feeling of Villanelle giving her breast a firm squeeze then placing her warm, wet mouth around her nipple is what broke her. Eve screamed wordlessly, not caring who or what might hear her.

“Mmmm.” The sound vibrated against her nipple. “Now you can come.”

Eve wasted no time in letting her orgasm finally overtake her, ripping its way through her body as she screamed Villanelle’s name over and over and sobbed with relief.

When the waves of her orgasm finally stopped, Eve lay still on the island, unable to will her body to move. Villanelle slipped out of Eve and smacked the strap-on against her clit, causing the older woman to whimper and press her legs closed, unable to take any more stimulation. Villanelle hummed in contentment, obviously pleased with her work.

“What a good whore you are, Agent. Maybe I should keep you around full-time. After all, lessons are better learned with repeat exposure. So how can I trust that you’ve really learned after only one time?”

“Well…you’re…a very good teacher…” Eve replied, slowly coming around and finding herself able to think again.

“This is true. Now, get up. You’ve got work to do.”

Villanelle helped pull Eve up and assisted her off the island. Eve’s legs were shaking, so the younger woman was careful not to rush her. She slowly led Eve over to the kitchen table and took a seat in one of the chairs. A firm hand on her shoulder pulled Eve down onto her knees.

“You made such a mess of me, Agent Polastri.” Villanelle grasped the base of her strap-on and directed it at Eve. “Clean my cock.”

Eve placed her hands on either of Villanelle’s thighs, lightly scraping her nails over the skin there in a way she knew the younger woman loved. Her eyes flickered upwards, gazing at Villanelle through her lashes, before taking the strap-on into her mouth, eyes never leaving the other woman’s. The sight made Villanelle moan, and she ran her fingers through Eve’s wild locks, moving them out of the way for her.

With expert finesse, Eve made quick work of cleaning off the strap-on, making sure to lick and suck off every last drop of her own arousal, all the while running her hands over every bit of Villanelle’s skin she could reach, desperate to feel her lover’s body. When she was finished, she undid the straps of the harness and pulled it off, Villanelle lifting her ass to help her. Eve set it aside on the table before directing her attention to more important matters. The brunette looked up at her lover with pleading eyes.

“Villanelle… I want to taste you. I want to make you feel good.”

The blonde moved forward in her chair and spread her legs wide, opening herself up to the woman before her.

“Then go on, I don’t have all day.” Villanelle grabbed Eve’s head and pulled her close enough to feel her lover’s warm, shaky breaths fanning over her center. “Eat my pussy.”

Eve wet her lips before latching them around Villanelle’s swollen clit, gently sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves as her tongue lapped across it. She’d done this many times and knew exactly what her lover needed, confirmed by the way Villanelle grabbed fistfuls of her hair and stifled a moan.

Villanelle exhaled an unsteady breath. “You’re such a good little whore. I’ve taught you well, Agent.” Eve didn’t respond, instead slipping her tongue down to taste more of Villanelle’s arousal then going back to her rhythm, sighing contentedly. “Fuck…”

Eve slipped one finger inside her lover, then another, and started to fuck her. Her mouth released Villanelle’s clit with a soft pop, and she looked up at the blonde, cheeks flushed and lips and chin covered in arousal.

“You’re so fucking wet, Villanelle.” The sounds of her fingers thrusting into her lover’s cunt punctuated her point. “It’s so good…”

“Mmmm and you look incredible kneeling between my legs, Agent, desperately eating the pussy of a killer. It suits you.” Eve latched herself back onto Villanelle with renewed vigor, her words only serving to increase her appetite for the other woman. “Just…just like that _ah_ —” Her hips bucked forward into her lover’s mouth as she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Eve moaned deliciously around her lover’s clit, never easing up on her rhythm, determined to bring her to orgasm. They both knew that it wouldn’t take long, her skilled mouth and fingers knowing just what to do after months of fucking each other to exhaustion, neither able to quench their thirst for the other. She’d had a _lot_ of practice.

Villanelle found herself rutting against her lover’s mouth as her orgasm quickly approached. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, wanting Eve to hear just what she does to her. Her breathing became erratic, unable to control it as pleasure overtook her.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close…”

Eve curled her fingers as they fucked the blonde, and it was all over. She felt the rhythmic clenching around her before she heard the high-pitched moan and series of expletives leave her lover’s mouth. Once she was satisfied that she’d worked her through the last jolts of her orgasm, Eve removed her mouth and fingers from the blonde. She licked her fingers clean matter-of-factly, not looking up at her lover but feeling the younger woman’s stare burning into her. A small smile graced her lips.

“That was fun, sweetheart.”

Villanelle was stunned for a second then let out a disbelieving laugh. “Fun? That was more than _fun_. That was fucking fantastic babe, holy shit. We need to do that more often.”

Eve laughed, the sound a soothing balm over the tense atmosphere they’d created, and grinned at her lover. “Okay yeah, it was. _Fuck_ , you can be an irritating little shit when you get like that, but _god_ it’s also hot as fuck.” This prompted a genuine laugh from Villanelle.

“I have to admit, it’s really fun. And I definitely needed that…” Villanelle trailed off, a bit of her easy-going mirth fading with it. Her brow furrowed as her thoughts took her elsewhere.

Eve frowned and grabbed her lover’s face, forcing her to look at her. “What happened, baby?”

Villanelle sighed heavily. “It was nothing, really. I just…got a bit worked up about one of our leads. He was a dick, and in another time I would’ve just killed the bastard. But I couldn’t. I can’t. So I just had to deal with it, and you know I don’t handle frustration well.”

Eve stared thoughtfully at Villanelle for a moment before replying. “No, you don’t, do you…”

Villanelle moved to try and stand, to try to get away from Eve’s knowing gaze, suddenly uncomfortable and feeling too exposed, but Eve stopped her and forced her to stay seated.

“Baby, look at me.” Villanelle did as she was told and was rewarded with a soft, lingering kiss from her lover. Eve broke the kiss, her lips hovering over the other woman’s. “I love you, Villanelle.”

Villanelle smiled against her lover’s lips and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr](https://tdogkarate.tumblr.com)!
> 
> /////
> 
> TW Descriptions: There's a part near the beginning where Eve is grabbed from behind with a hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat and gets pinned against a counter. She's unharmed and discovers her "attacker" is Villanelle, whom Eve is in a relationship with. Additionally, Villanelle obtains (non-verbal) consent from Eve for the initiation of the sexual encounter, but it could still be seen as a little questionable due to Eve still being restrained and "threatened" by Villanelle.


End file.
